


Best Idea Ever

by rispacooper



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Shawn lied. Sometimes it is like a porno. Sequel snippet to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/162377/chapters/235616">Carpool</a>. I can't believe I forgot to post this.</p><p>Now I just need to find that old commentfic porny snippet too.... FOUND IT. Look for it at the bottom of the fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carpool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162377) by [rispacooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper). 



Shawn let himself in and forgot all about his barely-even-tasted smoothie when he heard that sharp, gasping little moan that meant Jules was close to coming, that sound like she was saying “Oh” but couldn’t manage it because something felt so, so good.

He put the drink down, then moved quickly but silently toward the bedroom. He wasn’t surprised to see Jules and Lassie in there; they’d both had the day off and it was hot, and Jules got lusty when it was hot out. Like a Renaissance Faire wench, or a heat-activated porn star, probably some sort of Miami thing. Lassie probably hadn’t known that.

He did now.

Shawn stopped dead in the bedroom doorway, his blood pounding, his dick getting suddenly and painfully hard to behold the awesome sight of the still somewhat stuffy detective naked and bent over that huge bed, over Jules, with his head between her legs.

Jules was naked too, in the middle of the bed on her back, legs bent and wide open, with the faintest sheen of sweat on her skin despite the AC from their sexy workout. Whatever Lassie was doing with his tongue made her arch her back and make that little cry again, an almost “Oh” because she was almost about to O.

Shawn adjusted himself through his jeans, just watching because it was quite a sight—he’d lied to Lassie, sometimes it _was_ like a porno—and because Lassie was still kind of shy about the whole thing and Shawn didn’t want to spook him.

But, dude. Fuck. He adjusted himself again, grunting just a little at the image of Lassie’s big hands on Jules’s thighs, how one slipped to cup her ass and pull her closer to his mouth. Jules had soft skin. Lassie had calloused hands.

Jules let out a gasp. _Her_ hands were buried in the sheets, tight fists opening and closing, and then she was speaking again, parting her lips to beg like Lassie was so, so good. Which he was, Shawn had to concur.

“Please, please, Carlton.” Jules’s voice said she’d begged before. She wet her mouth, swallowed, then wet it again, and Shawn had to wet his. He knew what Lassie’s mouth felt like too of course, when he was down in the naughty places and determined to make you happy, but knowing and feeling weren’t the same.

He wondered if Lassie and Jules had fucked too and felt a pull inside. That sounded good. Really, really good. He touched himself again as he thought about if this was the encore and not the main event. He hoped not. He really, truly did. He didn’t think it was, since Lassie was hard, like full on, frustrated, flagpole hard. His cock all dark and glisteny the way Shawn liked it.

He let out a tiny whimper at that and Jules opened her eyes. They fixed on him, bright, hungry, and Shawn nodded. A second later and he was shirtless, pantless, shoeless, and climbing up onto the bed.

Lassie started, looking up and freezing, pink all over. Poor nervous Lassie still wasn’t sure it was all okay. Just for that, Shawn smiled at him. But then Jules lifted a hand to run it through his hair and urge him down and Shawn forgot about Lassie for the moment.

He licked Jules’s mouth open, kissing another little moan from her, before dropping to lick away that sheen of sweat. He lifted his gaze with his mouth over her ribcage, and then at her breast, finally let himself look at Lassie again. He kind of held his breath too, because fuck, dude, this was hot. Please please don’t let Lassie panic before there was fucking. The man still had some issues with playtime, and he’d never had a group playtime yet that Shawn knew of, and Shawn so wanted to be there when he tried the jungle gym.

He put his mouth down, sucking gently, letting his stubble be rough the way she liked, and Jules got louder.

Carlton’s eyes were wide, very blue, and all kinds of horny as he watched. Shawn totally understood. This _was_ a big moment for a guy. But Carlton was also a gentleman, and when Shawn only continued to roll one pointed, perfect nipple on his tongue, Lass bent back down, using both hands to slide Jules up and draw these new, starving cries out of her.

Her grip tightened in his hair, and Shawn took that as his cue as put a hand to her stomach, petting as she arched up and reached for it, coming and coming again when Lassie wouldn’t, didn’t stop until she was panting hoarsely and trembling under Shawn’s mouth.

Shawn forgot about Lass for a sec, though not his hard on, which he was planning on Lassie dealing with, and hopefully with that same determination, and lifted his head to watch Jules come back to earth.

He kind of liked that. Gus thought _before_ was hotter. They’d agreed to disagree the same way they had about bottoming. Gus was anti. Shawn was so, so pro.

“Shawn…Carlton,” Jules murmured, which some would have taken for a compliment on their mad tag team skills, but Shawn knew it was an order. An order he and Little Shawn approved of. They just had to get Lassie to play along.

He nodded again, pausing to run his thumb over that hot, wet nipple one last time and make Jules shiver, and then he was turning to face Lassie.

A stunned, quiet, and possibly—no, _definitely_ —worried and embarrassed Lassie. But Shawn shook his head as Lassie stood up, and then scooted to the edge of the bed—yay California King!—to grab Lass by the hips.

“Carlton,” Jules said again, in that weird, calming voice she only ever used on Lassie, and Lassie’s shoulders twitched up. His whole body jerked when Shawn grinned at him, but a startled moan slipped out when Shawn went to work on his dick, which was work that Shawn actually liked. Also work he was very, very good at.

He got his mouth around that cock, tightening his hands in case Lassie freaked, but Lassie only reacted like that once, and then he just breathed out, loud, ragged, like a man barely hanging on and not saying a word as Shawn sucked him.

Shawn was the one who groaned, liking this uncertain Lassie though not as much as the _other_ Lassie. He moved in, licking to milk a few drops and then swallowing until Lassie’s hands came to his hair, gripping fiercely and giving Shawn a hint of that other Lassie. Pushy, rough, awesome, wants-to-come Lassie was about to make an appearance. Lassie was practically selfless until he wanted to come. Then he was an animal—a sexy tiger bear. Jules would have agreed.

And after all, that’s what she wanted to see. And Shawn enjoyed putting on a good show, obviously. He just needed Lassie a _little_ more wound up to get him to follow the plan.

With no warning, Shawn pulled away from that cock with one last sucky sound that put more red in Lassie’s face.

He kind of hated doing it—he really liked Lassie’s dick. Good size, not a jawbreaker but comfortable, and as clean as a whistle unlike a few in his experience.

But he flapped a hand at Jules for an explanation, to avoid that hurt that still popped up in those blue eyes sometimes, and moved back on the bed.

He still had his undies on, but he crawled over onto his hands and knees for an inviting little wiggle. He turned his head and kept his eyes up and on Carlton, really hoping he looked sexy and kind of certain he did from the way Carlton’s color changed and his pupils got all big and of course, how his drippy-wet-from-Shawn’s-mouth cock did a little dance.

Shawn grinned. Lassie’s eyes narrowed, but the man couldn’t stop his attention from wandering down to Shawn’s ass, and then probably to the achy, throbby bulge in Shawn’s man panties. Lassie liked Shawn’s dick too, but especially his ass. In fact, Shawn thought Lass might have a crush on it.

Shawn had a bit of a crush on Lassie too. They all did. There was reason Lassie had been invited in, and not just because the circle felt lacking without his grouchy, cranky very safe presence. The man was hot.

He could have watched Lassie fuck Jules of course. But…Shawn reached down with both of them watching and touched himself, pushing down the elastic of his underwear to cop a better feel of himself, baring most of his ass, and then slid a finger down to press in, just a little, just enough…he was in the mood for something else.

So was Jules. She sat up enough to give them room. And watch.

Lassie gulped. He actually _gulped_ , his Adam’s apple bobbing. Shawn had to smile, even though he felt like he’d been hard since forever and Lassie still wasn’t moving.

“Lube and stuff’s in the drawer,” he said, too casually, because Lassie would know that and wouldn’t care for his tone, and then couldn’t help a moan when Lassie full on glared at him. There he was. Other Lassie was a lot like Arresting Lassie.

Shawn shut his eyes and faced front, obedient a little too late. A few moments later he was facedown on the sheets, with his underoos gone, and long, slick fingers pushing inside him. Jules slid down next to them. Weakly. Helplessly. Shawn knew the feeling.

He made a new sound, like a hungry kitty. He couldn’t help it.

He lifted himself up, onto his elbows anyway, and then spread his hands out and leaned back down, stretching really. He could have kissed Jules if he’d stretched a little more, but he didn’t, just shared a secret smile with her when Lassie’s fingers hit the sweet spot.

He gasped. His throat felt dry. Empty. He wished he had something to suck. Damn. Of course Gus had gone into work. Shawn could have totally been their two-hole punch.

“Best idea ever,” he rated it breathlessly anyway as her eyes went wide, and maybe Jules had seen him and Gus do this once or twice, but this was new. Shawn with Lassiter, in front of her. He was different around Lassiter then he was around just her or just Gus. She probably was too. And dude, now he _had_ to watch them sometime, watch Lassie and Jules really go at it. In this bed. Maybe later. He could watch like Jules was watching this. Wide-eyed. Sweaty. Flushed. Turned on. He kind of wondered sometimes what she found hot about it, but he usually figured it was like girl on girl porn, or he was so distracted by then he never got around to pursuing the thought.

Speaking of girl action, he tried to glance sideways to see if she was touching herself, because holy crap that would be hot too, but then Lassie hit it again, stroked, smacked it up, flipped it, rubbed it down and generally made Shawn’s sweet spot—and Shawn—his bitch and Shawn could only squeeze his eyes closed and try not to grind too much on the sheets.

Jules made a hitchy, uneven breathing sound. That meant Shawn’s face must have looked good. Or Lassie’s. And dude, that would have been worth seeing too.

Too late now. Shawn bent his head to totally indicate that he’d had enough of the opening act, and Jules was moaning, which was only making it worse, and dude, it was so unfair how often girls could do this, but at least Lassie’s grip on his hips was bruising tight and on the edge of desperate.

Lassie spoke suddenly, exhaling, “Shawn. Juliet.” in a shocked voice that did nothing to kill the mighty Lassie boner nudging at Shawn’s asshole.

Shawn opened his eyes, more for Lassie’s continuing hesitation, and saw Jules looking up, knew she was exchanging some secret cop partner thought with Lassie, because after a second her mouth curved. Her face was red, like she was a touch embarrassed at _herself_ even. Shawn liked that. It helped when he had no idea what they were planning, only that they were planning something.

Sure, Shawn trusted them, but still, secrets were no fair. He was about to protest, really, and not yell at Lassie to bone him already, when Jules’s hand crept over and wrapped around his dick.

Okay, so he’d been misbehaving and deserved a little punishment. Shawn was ready to admit it. He was also ready to take whatever they were going to give him. He groaned and panted out the best “Bom chicka wow wow” he could manage.

Lassie pushed in, the good, solid fit that Shawn remembered, and bit back something rough and demanding and totally complimentary of Shawn’s ass. Or maybe Jules’s mad tag team skills. It didn’t really matter. Shawn’s breathing stopped, and Lassie gripped him harder to hold him still, not that he was moving.

He was just panting, face to the cool, cool sheets because this felt, so, so good, and then Lassie moved his hips and Jules started to stroke him and Shawn was going to die of awesome.

He did think, for a second, that Gus was going to be pissy when he got home and found out what he’d missed, but they could make it up to him, and anyway, the thought didn’t last long.

He shut his eyes, spread his legs, and moaned. Oh yeah. Best idea ever. Bring on the heat wave.

~~~~~

(And now that snippet I talked about. This is a short commentfic based on a conversation I had with sinjah that really needs to be its own story someday it was so hot).

Six months in and Carlton's not sure what normal is anymore. He lost sight of it probably somewhere around the time Shawn had stopped knocking before entering rooms, or when Carlton had realized that O'Hara liked to watch on the rare occasions when Guster--Gus--went down on another man, or hell, waking up on a day off to find that they all expected him to eat cereal with them. He'd even had his choice of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs or Honey Bunches of Oats.

Still, he knows strap-ons are definitely not considered normal despite the friendly tone in the booklet that had come with the set that Juliet had purchased--that she'd dragged him with her to purchase after he'd foolishly said something during a stakeout about how he wondered if she was missing out on anything.

He'd never been so embarrassed in his life as he'd been in that store up until the moment when they'd gotten home and read over the booklet together and then Juliet had given him that look.

Carlton knew that look from wives, girlfriends, boyfriends, Spencer and Guster, and not ten minutes later he'd found himself on his hands and knees on her disturbingly pink bed, and flushing hotly to realize O'Hara was going to fuck his ass.

 _Had_ fucked his ass, and any gratitude he'd had at their doing this for the first time by themselves and without an audience had faded at the first hesitant touch of her hand at his hip and the startled, completely shocked gasp that had announced the arrival of the other two.

Carlton had shut his eyes, but then it had been the warm, too smooth, feel of a plastic dick inside of him and Juliet's fingers clutching tighter to him.

He hadn't known what she'd felt, but her voice had gone rough, and the other two had completely slipped his mind when she'd started to move. He didn't know what they'd seen, how she'd looked, but he knew that he had been squeezing his eyes closed and biting down on moans that refused to stay down.

He'd moved, had to, his body knowing what do and wanting it, O'Hara's strapped on cock in his ass, rough until she'd found the rhythm. And her words, her words just as rough, loud and shocked swear words, her grip painful but good. The other two had been talking, excited whispers, as distant as the creaking of the bed or the sweat dripping down Carlton's forehead.

Dying. She'd killed him, pounding his ass with an enthusiasm that had left him gasping and finally coming, unexpectedly, shockingly, and collapsing to the bed as she'd pulled out.

Not normal, but good, he thinks as he lays there panting. There's motion around him, but no laughter, no jokes. In fact, there's just a hand sliding over his sticky stomach and he finally opens his eyes. At the edge of the bed, just beyond Shawn, who is watching him with stunned, hopeful eyes, are Juliet and Gus. She's on her back. Guster's fingers are working at the straps.

Carlton blinks, still a little disoriented, and looks at Shawn, who is giving him that annoying puppy face he does when he wants sex.

"Whoa, Lass," he murmurs, as though he can't believe what he just saw, and then crawls over Carlton to rub himself against Carlton's side. Carlton nods, thinking that "whoa" might be right, and that Spencer might want his turn getting viciously pegged but he isn't going to get it today.

The thought makes him frown, and before he can change his mind or regret it, he slaps Shawn's leg to get his attention and then pulls him up.

He's surprised at the faint spark of lust at getting Shawn Spencer's cock in his face, but he's not blushing. This, after all, is normal.


End file.
